cuphead_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brick or Treat
Brick or Treat is the 1st Level of World 2. It is roughly based off of Halloween, but deadlier. Level Basically, you start out of the creepy house. You have to dash into the house if you want to start the stage. First thing you want to do when you get there is parry slap the pink bricks. There's something hidden, those are ghosts. The ghosts will basically act like Goombas from Super Mario, but you can't damage them and they're hidden. After that, jump into the basement, which becomes a slimy sewer. New enemy, Brickrolls. They will throw bricks at you, yes. Later on, some Brickrolls which don't have hands will appear. Basically, they go back in there spot when they see you. This makes it a big problem. A new enemy will soon appear, and those are Slime Timers. Slime Timers basically throw slime balls which become MORE Slime Timers if they land. In that case, if you got Banya, you can't pass them, since the slime disintegrates leaf platforms. Jump on the platform once you beat the Slime Timers. Go to the right door, you meet MORE ghosts, combined with Brickrolls with wheels. Two Watchful Eyes will appear, ON Sludgbo. Sludgbo's only attack is throwing Slime Timers at you. The Watchful Eyes will shoot lasers at you, which is important if you want to hurt this mini-boss. Five zaps and it's over. Unfortunately, when you get back outside... SLIME TIMERS. With Watchful Eyes. Fight those, go to the next door, and there's a chest. That chest is a fake, don't open it or else it will release multiple Slime Timers. Parry slapping the chest will make it barf coins, and also be stunned. Don't worry, it won't wake up. Continue on, fighting multiple Brickrolls and other enemies. Meet the Spookat, reference to Catbat. They create water waves to attack you. Move on. Torchy. Reference to Kaentsubos. They do the same thing as they do. Next one is a quiz, with Slimy Smiler. He's like Mr. Chimes, but this time, he spits Slime Timers as an attack. You have to answer the questions, THE HARD WAY. Wrong answers results in a crusher attacking you. Moving on, welcome to the Gallery. Only enemies here is Picture of a Blades, which act like Blade Heads. Fake Brickrolls come in later on, and they basically EXPLODE when they throw there brick. Huge Brickroll comes after damaging the REAL Brickroll. He acts like Normal Brickrolls, but with GARGANTUAN bricks. Not only that, Slimy Timer will be standing on it, and it's basically Slimy Smiler all over again, without the quiz. After that, go to the Kitchen. The Fridge. See the page for the Fridge. Enemies Bold is Miniboss, while Bold & Italic is Boss. * Ghosts * Brickrolls * Slime Timer * Watchful Eye * Pulverizing Chests * Spookat * Torchy * Picture of a Blade * Fake Brickroll * Sludgbo * Slimy Smiler * Huge Brickroll * Slimy Timey * The Fridge